nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
PSI Magnet
performing PSI Magnet in Super Smash Bros. Brawl.]] PSI Magnet (also known as Psychic-Magnet in Super Smash Bros.) is a PSI from all three EarthBound games. It drains Psychic Points from one enemy or multiple enemies. However in EarthBound, PSI Magnet only works if the enemy uses PSI and has remaining PP left. EarthBound series EarthBound Beginnings EarthBound Mother 3 Super Smash Bros. In the Super Smash Bros. ''series, Ness and and Lucas ha have it as their down special move. It absorbs a foe's energy based projectile attack and uses it to restore damage. Usage When a projectile is absorbed, if the player taps the control stick or control pad (depending on controller) in a direction, Ness and Lucas will either roll in that direction, sidestep, or jump without having to release the attack first. In the original ''Super Smash Bros., CPUs level 5 and above rarely use the Fire Flower against Ness because he can absorb the fire with PSI Magnet, instead throwing the Fire Flower at him. This also applies to Fox, as he can deflect the fire with his Reflector. The attack can be put to incredible use on the Corneria stage, by absorbing the Great Fox's lasers. However, if Ness or Lucas touch the cannons while they are "charging", it's almost guaranteed to KO them. Only the actual laser shots can be absorbed. Customizations With Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, each special gets two alternate forms. Ness gets these: PSI Vacuum PSI Vacuum 'draws in opponents with a wind box and then makes an explosion. It won't absorb projectiles and the user is left open to attacks. ''Strengths * Can pull in multiple opponents to deal damage Weaknesses * Cannot absorb energy-projectiles * Using it off-stage could assist an opponent's recovery * Has a short range of effect * Left open to attacks Forward PSI Magnet '''Forward PSI Magnet is essentially identical to Lucas's PSI Magnet. Ness puts the move in front of him but he can easily turn. After absorbing and released, it has a hitbox which can launch foes and possibly KO opponents hit by this with its decent knockback. This move has more healing power. Strengths * More healing power (works the same in Stamina Mode) * Can K.O opponents off-stage if timed correctly * Deals damage when vanishing Weaknesses * The field only appears only in front PSI Magnet Absorption List Here is a list of projectiles that can be absorbed by PSI Magnet. Super Smash Bros. * Fireball (both Mario's and Luigi's) * Blaster * PK Fire * PK Thunder * Final Cutter (Only the shockwave) * Charge Shot * Thunder Jolt * Arwing laser * Charmander's fire breath * Venusaur's razor leaf * Ray Gun * Fire Flower * Master Hand's bullets Super Smash Bros. Melee * Fire Breath * Blaster (Fox's and Falco's) * PK Flash * PK Fire * PK Thunder * Final Cutter (Only the shockwave) * Ice Shot1 * Blizzard * Thunder Jolt * Thunder (Pikachu or Pichu) * Din's Fire (explosion) * Shadow Ball * Megavitamins * Great Fox Blaster * Wolfen Blaster * Staryu * Charizard * Starmie * Cyndaquil * Super Scope * Fire Flower * Master Hand's bullets Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Fireball (Mario and Luigi's) *Flamethrower *PK Freeze *PK Flash *PK Fire *PK Thunder *Fire Breath *Thunder Jolt *Thunder *Blizzard *Blaster (Fox, Falco, and Wolf) *Charge Shot *Paralyzer (Both Zero Suit Samus' Neutral Special Move and Down Smash) *Aura Sphere *Robo Beam *Palutena's Arrow *Final Cutter (Only the shockwave) *Din's Fire (explosion) *Force Palm (projectile, not grab) *Waddle Doo's Beam *Staryu's Swift *Duon's pink energy blasts (but not the blue lasers) *Great Fox's laser. *Arwing's lasers. *Master Hand's bullets *A Gamyga's lasers *A Scope Primid's shots *Curry Breath *Super Scope *Ray Gun *Fire Flower *Lip's Stick (The Stars) *Toad(spores) Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U * Fireball (Mario and Luigi's) * Flamethrower * PK Freeze * PK Flash * PK Fire * PK Thunder * Fire Breath * Thunder Jolt * Thunder * Blizzard * Blaster (Fox and Falco's) * Charge Shot * Shadow Ball * Megavitamins * Paralyzer (Both Zero Suit Samus' Neutral Special Move and Down Smash) * Aura Sphere * Robo Beam * Autoreticle * Palutena's Arrow * Final Cutter (Shockwave only) * Din's Fire (explosion) * Force Palm (Projectile only) * Staryu's Swift * Great Fox's laser. * Arwing's lasers. * Master Hand's bullets * Curry Breath * Super Scope * Ray Gun * Fire Flower * Lip's Stick (The Stars) * Toad (spores) Trivia * The color of Ness' PSI Magnet has changed throughout the series, being green in Super Smash Bros., blue in Melee, indigo in Brawl, and back to blue in 3DS/Wii U. * PSI Magnet is the only special move that Ness and Lucas do not shout out. * PSI Magnet is Ness and Lucas' only special move whose name does not begin with "PK". * In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, Ness' PSI Magnet is visually slightly larger than Lucas', but in terms of absorption radius, they are the same size. * PSI Magnet is the only PSI move that costs no PP, as it is used for draining of such. See Also * PK Flash * PK Freeze * PK Fire * PK Thunder * PK Starstorm Category: Mother series Category: EarthBound Category: Mother 3 Category: Ness moves Category: Lucas moves Category: Super Smash Bros. moves Category: Super Smash Bros. Melee moves Category: Super Smash Bros. Brawl moves Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U moves